Supergirl
'Supergirl '''es una canción que aparece en ''Winx Club 3D: La Aventura Mágica. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli. Letra |-|Inglés= To be a girl today Ain't easy tell you why Hurry up One day you're in a rush Makin' my way in this concrete jungle Sweet mum Been goin' to work Super professional Meet friends Make new plans Full of the flow, relax, and slow down She's your next door neighbor You don't know she's on a mission She can be anything Save the world and be wonderful (Save the world and be wonderful) Higher and higher baby Supergirls followin' the big dreams So down to earth and so fab Take a chance be what you wanna be She is a million girls in one Look up in the sky here she comes To be or not to be No time for questionin' Get up A little make-up I'll where a smile in this city jungle I need a magic stick To put some order around (To put some order around) I guess I'll do without Remember I'm a self-made woman She's your next door neighbor You don't know she's on a mission She can be anything Save the world and be wonderful (Save the world and be wonderful) Higher and higher baby Supergirls followin' the big dreams So down to earth and so fab Take a chance be what you wanna be She is a million girls in one (She's a million girls in one) Look up in the sky here she comes Higher and higher baby Supergirls followin' the big dreams So down to earth and so fab Take a chance be what you wanna be Higher and higher baby Supergirls followin' the big dreams (She can be anything) (She is a million girls in one) (Look up into the sky) (Supergirls always wanna fly) (She can be anything)/Higher and higher baby (She is a million girls in one) (Look up into the sky)/Higher and higher baby (Supergirls always wanna fly) (She can be anything) (She is a million girls in one) (Look up into the sky) (Supergirls always wanna fly) (She can be anything)/Higher and higher baby (She is a million girls in one) (Look up into the sky)/Higher and higher baby (Supergirls always wanna fly) |-|Italiano= Uoh uoh uooh Giá qui il lunedí La sveglia suona giá Squilla il telefono fuori c'e il mondo Che ti aspetta Yoga,tacchi make up si tuffa giú in cittá Sempre al topla vuoi come boss Irraggiungibile chimera Conosci il suo nome Chi é veramente non sai A preso il tuo cuore E adesso dove se ne vá Sempre piú in alto baby Supergirl non fermarti mai Il mondo gira lady Sempre su segui i sogni tuoi Il suo segreto scoprirai Se guardi in alto la vedrai E giá domenica E dorme la cittá Lei no star ferma non puó Il mondo é fuori che la aspetta Yoga tacchi e make up Super dinamica Sempre al top a ritmo no stop Inafferrabile chimera Tu dalle un fiore E finalmente riderá Hai preso il suo cuore E adesso dove se ne va Sempre piú in alto baby Supergirl non fermarti mai Il mondo gira lady Sempre su segui i sogni tuoi Il suo segreto scoprirai Se guardi in alto la vedrai Sempre piú in alto baby Supergirl non fermarti mai Il mondo gira lady Sempre su segui i sogni tuoi Sempre piú in alto baby Supergirl non fermarti mai Chi sei nessuno sá Supergirl dove te ne vai Balla il mondo e tuo Sempre su Non fermarti mai Chi sei nessuno sá Supergirl dove te ne vai Balla il mondo e tuo Sempre su´non fermarti mai Chi sei nessuno sá Supergirl dove te ne vai Balla il mondo e tuo Sempre su´non fermarti mai Chi sei nessuno sá Supergirl dove te ne vai Balla il mondo e tuo Sempre su´non fermarti mai Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Supergirl Categoría:Canciones de Películas Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club: La Aventura Mágica